cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 005: Foo Fighter
Foo Fighter is the fifth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 2. This chapter was adapted into episode 12 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot In a darkened room somewhere, a bored Ren Suzugamori tosses cards at the wall and muses that he has apparently gotten too strong, contemptuously mentioning Kai by name. Meanwhile, Aichi and Kamui are headed to Card Capital. Aichi wonders why Kamui always comes all the way here, considering he lives so far away, and Kamui mentions awkwardly that it’s too hard for him to show up at his local shop. When they arrive, they find Morikawa in the middle of a fight with Minami Kawanami, both of them wearing strange gloves. As Morikawa places his sixth damage, a shock runs through him, and he cries out in pain and collapses. Aichi and Kamui run to his aid, and Kamui recognises the gloves he wears as “VF gloves”, a fighting accessory that allow the wearer to physically feel their vanguard’s damage. He identifies Kawanami as a member of “Foo Fighter”, a so-called card gang who take over card shops and force fighters to wear VF gloves during fights. Misaki is about to throw Kawanami out, but Kai appears and accepts the challenge of a “serious” fight, claiming to be used to the pain of the gloves. When Kai rides Dragonic Overlord, Kawanami recognises him as the fighter that Foo Fighter’s leader, Ren Suzugamori, has been searching for. Too afraid to take four damage at once from Kai’s attack, he abandons the fight and flees the shop. Kamui is surprised to see a Foo Fighter defeated, while Kai silently muses that this means Ren must have come to this area. Featured Units Kagero *Lizard Runner, Undeux *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr *Bellicosity Dragon *Dragon Armored Knight *Prowling Dragon, Striken *Dragonic Overlord Megacolony *Shelter Beetle *Unnamed Critical Trigger *Machining Worker Ant *Machining Hornet *Machining Mantis *Machining Stag Beetle Spike Brothers *General Seifried Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Toshiki Kai vs. Minami Kawanami The fight begins both turning their vanguards face up: Kai's vanguard: Lizard Runner, Undeux vs. Kawa's vanguard: Machining Worker Ant. 'Kai's turn' Kai rides Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000 Power), and ends his turn. 'Kawa's turn' Kawa rides Machining Hornet (7000 Power), then activate skill by getting Power +3000 if he has a card with Machining in the soul. Machining Hornet attacks Kai's vanguard (Machining Hornet's Power: 10000 vs. Bahr's Power: 8000), Kawa's drive check is unknown. his attack hits Kai's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kai's damage: 1/6), then Kawa ends his turn. 'Kai's turn' Kawa rides Bellicosity Dragon (9000 Power), then Bellicosity Dragon attacks Kawa's vanguard (Bellicosity Dragon's Power: 9000 vs. Machining Hornet's Power: 7000), but Kawa calls Shelter Beetle (10000 Shield) to guardian Cicle. Kai's drive check is unknown. his attack doesn't hits Kawa's vanguard, then Kai ends his turn. 'Kawa's turn' Kawa rides Machining Mantis (9000 Power), then activate skill by getting Power +3000 if he has a card with Machining in the soul. Machining Mantis attacks Kai's vanguard (Machining Mantis's Power: 12000 vs. Bellicosity Dragon's Power: 9000), Kawa's drive check is Unknown unit (Crtical Trigger), and gives all effect to his vanguard. his attack hits Kai's vanguard dealing 2 damage (Kai's damage: 3/6), then Kawa ends his turn. 'Kai's turn' Kai rides Prowling Dragon, Striken (10000 Power), then activate skill that this unit cannot attack, and ends his turn. 'Kawa's turn' Kawa rides Machining Stag Beetle (10000 Power), then activate skill by put two units with Machining in its card name to open rear-guard circle as rest, and increase Power by the sum of original power. He calls Machining Mantis and Machining Hornet to rear-guard circle. Machining Stag Beetle attacks Kai's vanguard (Machining Stag Beetle Power: 26000 vs. Striken's Power: 10000), Kawa's drive checks are unknown. his attack hits Kai's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kai's damage: 4/6), then Kawa ends his turn. 'Kai's turn' Kai rides Dragonic Overlord (11000 Power), then activate skill by counter blast 3 cards to get +5000 power. Dragonic Overlord attacks Kawa's Machining Mantis, Kawa calls unknown unit to Guardian Circle. Kai's first drive check is unknown, second checks are Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (Crtical Trigger), and gives all effect to his vanguard. his attack hits and Kawa put Machining Mantis into Drop Zone. then activate skill by stand vanguard if his attack hits rear-guard, and he lost "Twin Drive!!". Dragonic Overlord attacks Kawa's vanguard (Dragonic Overlord's Power: 21000 vs. Machining Stag Beetle's Power: 10000), Kai's drive check is Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Crtical Trigger), and gives all effect to his vanguard. his attack hits Kawa's vanguard dealing 3 damage (Kawa's damage: 3/6), but re runs away before put his three damages. Kai's Victory Chapter Gallery CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 1.jpg|Page 1 CV-Chapter 5.jpg|Page 2 and 3 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 4 and 5.jpg|Page 4 and 5 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 6 and 7.jpg|Page 6 and 7 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 8 and 9.jpg|Page 8 and 9 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 10 and 11.jpg|Page 10 and 11 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 12 and 13.jpg|Page 12 and 13 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 14 and 15.jpg|Page 14 and 15 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 16 and 17.jpg|Page 16 and 17 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 18 and 19.jpg|Page 18 and 19 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 20 and 21.jpg|Page 20 and 21 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 22 and 23.jpg|Page 22 and 23 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 24 and 25.jpg|Page 24 and 25 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 26 and 27.jpg|Page 26 and 27 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 28 and 29.jpg|Page 28 and 29 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 30 and 31.jpg|Page 30 and 31 CV-Manga Chapter 5 - Page 32.jpg|Page 32 Category:Manga Category:Chapters